Sophia Cullen
' '''Sophia Lauren Cullen-Black '(Born Sophia Lauren Cullen) is the daughter of Pancrazio and Chantelle Cullen. She is the wife and imprint of the Chief and Alpha of the Quileutes, William Black. Personality and Description Sophia is extremely selfless and understanding. She was very popular in school but because she was sweet and caring not because she was a bitch or beautiful. She was given Cheer captain but she gave it to her cousin Sarah Black because she knew how much she wanted it. She was very maternal towards her younger cousins and always wanted a sibling. She didnt realise she wanted children until she experienced a miscarriage that shook her into depression. She is very beautiful, blonde and blue eyed much like her mother. Her angelic face she got from her father Pancrazio. Name Sophia is named after her deceased grandmothers Sophia Moretti and Lauren Green. She doesnt have many nicknames, mostly just 'soph'. The only exception is her little brother Matthew who calls her 'Sophie'. Abilities Sophia's ability it to reverse any ability. It means she is very powerful and if people knew of what she could do it would be sought after. She is able to reverse her father's ability and able to give abilities back to those hes taken them from. She can also reverse her mothers compulsion and is resistant to it. Early Life Sophia was born after Renesmee's Forever, she was the only child of Chantelle Cullen and presumed to be spoilt as a child, but this didnt make her a brat. She was a sweet little girl and getting what she wanted didnt change her personality. She loved her cousins and played with them often since she didnt have siblings growing up. She was an extremely beautiful child, taking after her mother and was very alluring to people around her. She possibly could have been a siren but its not confirmed as her ability. She was treated much like a princess by all of the Cullen's. She was the first to be a grandchild to many of the original Cullens since her father viewed Jasper and Alice as his parents and her mother's parents were Rose and Emmett. Forever After Forever After shows Sophia's story of her relationship with William. She becomes pregnant but loses her child and it is a very hard time for her and Will. Eventually she has twins, Ashton and Phoebe in this story and her and Will get married. During this story Sophia also gets what shes always wanted, a little brother. However Matthew removes himself from her memory for most of the story. Towards the end of the story when Sophia finally meets him they instantly become close again and she pairs him with Lidiya Cullen at her wedding, resulting in their romance. Relationships William Black (imprinter/husband) William and Sophia grew up together as cousins. She always had the most patience with him growing up and the pair would often sneak off to play together. Will imprinted on her when he phased for the first time and their family wasnt happy about it at first. They eventually came around and they were named 'the next Jake and Nessie'. Sophia fell pregnant with Will's child in Forever After but she miscarried. They eventually had twins and married. They then had three more children together. They both live in La Push and run the Quileute tribe. Matthew Cullen (little brother) Sophia wanted a sibling more than anything in the world. Matthew was loved so much by Sophia because he was all she wanted in life. He brought out her very maternal side and they had a very close relationship. Matthew had his own nickname for her that no one else called her. He leaves their family and wipes Sophia's memory of him. He says this is the worst thing hes ever had to do and loves his sister more than anyone. Eventually when Matthew returns to the Cullens the pair pick up where they left off like nothing had changed. Sophia welcomed him back with open arms, despite learning he was why she lost her first child. Will was more reluctant but Sophia didnt even think twice about calling him her brother again. Children Sophia has 5 living children. She miscarried her first child and then had 5 after. It is mentioned that she has trouble concieving and carrying babies to term. Suggesting she may have had more miscarriages. * Ashton Billy Cullen-Black (Born 2035) (twin) (fraternal) * Phoebe Sarah Cullen-Black (Born 2035) (twin) (fraternal) * Brooke Esme Cullen-Black (Born 2043) * Emilia Renee Cullen-Black (Born 2045) * Charlie Carlisle Cullen-Black (Born 2049) Pictures in order of age Ashton.jpg Phoebe.jpg Brooke.jpg Emilia.jpg Charlie.jpg '''Grandchildren Sophia has 15 grandchildren from all 5 of her children. Ashton: Zara, Luke. Phoebe: Nathan, Aurora Brooke: Kiara Emilia: Elsa, Esma, Elis, Eamon, Ebony, Elora. Charlie: Alicia, Cairo, Aidan, Claire. Family Blood Relatives Sophia isnt blood related to the Cullen's. She is blood related to Chantelle's hybrid siblings and Pancrazio's human siblings. She has 5 children and 15 grandchildren. She is blood related to Aro. Volturi Sophia is related to the Volturi through her paternal grandfather, Aro. Her father being the current leader, and her brother and nephew being the other two leaders. Although she is very close to many of the Volturi members she does not live by them and chooses to stay in La Push instead of be a part of the Volturi. Trivia * She is named after her grandmother Sophia Moretti. * She is the first grandchild of Aro. Appearances and Chapter POVs KEY Forever After (MC) * Chapter 5 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 27 * Chapter 38 * Chapter 50 Category:BNC Category:Generation 4 Category:Cullens Category:Blacks Category:Volturi Category:Complete Category:Hybrids (family)